


When you’re feeling down, I’m here to feel you up.

by AOBZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheesy sex lines, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual innuendos, Sexy Times, Slightly jealous Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: Bored at home on her day off, Emma begins sending sexually explicit texts to Regina in the hopes that the mayor will return home for more pleasurable activities. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nowhere near clever enough to come up with the types of sexy messages Emma comes up with. I "borrowed" them from the internet. Characters also not mine... just here to have some fun with them :)

Regina sighed, rubbing her temples as she attempted to ward off her headache. She had been looking over city-improvement proposals this week and while there were some good ideas, most were idiotic or simply impossible. She had committed to looking over each one, however, and giving it fair thought before making any kind of decision. Right now, she was wrestling with herself to not call up Grumpy and inform him that she had found her village idiot because there was no way in hell she was going to install “scrolling marquees or digital billboards on every street corner to announce the day’s date and weather”. She was still fantasizing about calling him when her phone chirped, letting her know she’d received a message. She flipped it over, smiling when she saw Emma’s name. She swiped at the screen, rolling her eyes when she read the message.

_E: I know you’re probably having a rough morning, so I just want you to know that I’m here for you. When you’re feeling down, I’m here to feel you up._

Regina stifled a giggle, her mood lightening instantly. Emma had been texting her randomly throughout the week, messages filled with all sorts of puns and sexual innuendos meant to cheer the mayor up. Regina was loathe to admit it, but she loved receiving them. Not only did she enjoy knowing Emma desired her, but she secretly enjoyed the come ons as well, especially given who they were from. They’d been married for nearly three years now, and still Emma acted as though they were newlyweds. Given that she was off today, Regina really wasn’t surprised that her sheriff had started sending messages at (Regina glanced at the clock) 10:07 a.m. Emma had probably just woken up.

_E: You are my sunshine and my rain, Regina. So basically you make me hot and wet. Pretty much every day if we’re gonna be honest.  
E: Shout out to the woman who gave me the best sex of 2016. _

Regina snorted, immediately typing a response.

 _R: I’m the_ only _sex you received in 2016, dear. Is this how you’re going to be spending your day? Sending sexually explicit messages?_

 _E: Yep. No interruptions from work to save you. I don’t want to be doing anything else today. Except you. I’d totally do you_.

_E: Do you need one of those hugs that turns into wild, vigorous sex?_

Regina put her phone down, shaking her head. It only took a few seconds for the next message to appear.

_E: I’m bored. Come hang out. And by hang out I mean get naked and have sex with me.  
E: Our sex life is so good we should celebrate it by having sex. Right now. _

_R: I’m trying to work, dear._

_E: Let’s play Titanic. You be the ocean and I’ll go down on you._

Emma’s text message was followed by a picture which was clearly from the internet. Black writing over a taupe backdrop read: _I know you’re busy, but I hope you have time to fit me into your body_. A couple dressed in Victorian outfits were featured on the bottom right of the photo.

_R: Tonight, darling. I promise._

_E: Tonight’s forecast: Sex, and lots of it._

_E: But tonight is so far away and I’m horny now._

_R: You have a vast array of toys to choose from, my love. I’m sure one of them will satisfy you._

_E: You did_ not _just tell me to go fuck myself_.

Regina laughed loudly.

_R: I most certainly did not. I implied it._

Regina jumped a second later when her pyjama clad wife appeared in front of her, surrounded by a white cloud of smoke.

“That was rude, Madame Mayor.”

Regina simply chuckled in response.

“Come home,” Emma whined. “Call in sick.”

“I can’t. I have to finish reading through these proposals. Besides, I’ve already arrived. I can’t call in sick now.”

“You can do whatever you want. You’re the mayor.”

“Which means I have a lot of work to do and no time to call in sick.”

Emma pouted, rounding the mahogany desk and rolling Regina’s chair from beneath it. She spun the seat so Regina was facing her and promptly sat in her lap.

“What are you doing?”

Emma kissed along Regina’s jaw, fingers stroking at the woman’s waist.

“Emma-” Regina warned, but she could already feel her libido stirring. It had only been two days since they’d made love, but it had been rushed because Henry had been on his way home from school. If she went home now, they would not be interrupted until later this afternoon…

“I want you, baby. I can’t stop thinking about you,” Emma whispered, fingers sneaking under the mayor’s top and lightly scratching at her skin.

Regina’s eyes fluttered shut when Emma began kissing and sucking on her neck, her palms ghosting over the tips of her breasts, teasing hardening nipples. She couldn’t help the groan that vibrated in her throat when Emma’s lips wrapped around her earlobe, nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

“God, I love your body. You are so, so sexy.”

“Only-” Regina gasped when Emma pinched her nipples, taking a moment to centre herself before speaking once again, “Only my body, Miss Swan?”

“Oh hell no,” Emma responded, mouthing and tonguing the sensitive flesh beneath Regina’s ear. “I love your sense of humour and your brain. And all that other sensitive, girly stuff. But right now, all I can think about is how much I love these tits.”

Regina chuckled but then moaned loudly when Emma’s hand moved and cupped between her thighs. It was awkward due to the angle and the tightness of her skirt, but even the slight pressure was enough to make her rock her hips.

“And this. This right here is my favourite,” Emma purred, shifting to pull up on Regina’s skirt and sneak her fingers further beneath the garment. When her fingers encountered wet lace, she groaned. “Fuck. You’re wet already.”

Regina nodded, sucking in a breath of air when calloused fingertips slipped beneath her panties.

_“Madame Mayor? You have a call on line one.”_

Regina was instantly snapped out of her sexual haze by the sound of her assistant’s voice through the phone’s intercom.

“Damn it!”

Regina instantly sat up, shooing Emma off her lap. Emma grumbled and got up, shifting awkwardly as the wetness between her legs rubbed uncomfortably against her panties. Regina then pressed the response button, telling her assistant to take a message.

_“She insists on speaking to you now, Madame Mayor.”_

Regina let out an irritated growl.

“Want me to talk to whoever it is?” Emma offered. “I’ll be happy to tell them you’re occupied.”

“No, you’ve done enough for one day,” Regina responded, though she wasn’t angry with her wife, simply irritated with the situation. She had been looking forward to the orgasm Emma was going to give her.

“Well, answer the call. Maybe it’s something quick.”

“It could be private.”

“I’m the sheriff of this town. I feel like I’m allowed to hear sensitive information. Unless, you know, it’s your girlfriend.”

“No, I informed her it was your day off and that she shouldn’t contact me today.”

Emma laughed and shoved Regina’s shoulder, earning a grin in response.

“You’re such an asshole. Alright, answer the call so I can continue where I left off. I want to taste you sooner rather than later, Madame Mayor.”

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard, fighting against the sudden wave of arousal at Emma’s words.

“Damn you.”

“Too late for that one. Curse has been broken already,” Emma said casually, leaning against the desk and pointing to the phone. “Someone’s waiting.”

Regina glared at her, then responded to the call.

“Regina Mills speaking.” Pause. “Hello, Mal. How can I help you?”

A small inkling of jealousy flared within Emma at the mention of her wife's ex. It wasn’t that she felt threatened by the other woman, but she hadn’t been unhappy when  Maleficent had left with her daughter last year either. The fact that the woman had returned two months ago wasn’t exactly something Emma was rejoicing.

“No, I haven’t gotten the chance to look over your proposal just yet. However, I promise that I will be looking at each and every one.”

Emma waited patiently as Regina spoke. However, when it became clear that the conversation was not going to be ending any time soon, Emma began tapping her foot impatiently. When their conversation became a bit less formal and a little more friendly, Emma grew annoyed. This was her time with Regina, and she didn’t appreciate the ex calling and distracting her lover.

Emma gave a discreet wave of the hand and locked the doors, sliding to her knees. She knew exactly how she could gain Regina’s attention, and she wasted no time in acting. Emma peeled off her shirt and reached back to remove her bra, pulling the straps down and ignoring Regina, who was now shaking her head at her.

“Emma Swan, you will cease-”

Regina’s hissed comment was cut short when Mal called for her attention.

“Yes, Mal, I’m still listening.”

Emma slowly unbuttoned Regina’s top with one hand, her other one holding down the hand that had attempted to halt her progress.

“Emma,” Regina growled, covering up the phone piece.

“Shh,” Emma soothed, kissing the olive toned stomach before her.

“I realise that is it of great importance to you, Mal, but it’s difficult for me to consider your proposal given that I haven’t even had the chance to read it yet. Perhaps I can call you back-”

Regina was cut off by Mal stating she would simply tell her about her proposal for adding extra trash bins around Storybrooke and then actually going on to describe exactly where and how many bins should be added. If this had been anyone else, Regina would have hung up on them. But given that Mal was her friend, she bit her lip and forced herself to focus and ignore the fact that Emma had now successfully pushed her skirt up to her hips and was mouthing her inner thighs. Her head fell to the back of her chair as an incredibly talented mouth got closer and closer to her now aching centre.

_“-and I spoke with a few citizens, like Tink and Archie, who agree that more bins are needed around the docks and in the park areas especially. I haven’t actually spoken to the waste management department to find out if they’d be in agreement to collect the bags from the bins but why wouldn’t they? They go to those areas anyway. Do you think you could talk to them?”_

Regina put Mal on mute and let out a heavy groan as Emma’s lips traced up and down her satin panties.

“You smell delicious, Madame Mayor.” Emma opened her mouth and sucked at the wet spot on the fabric before her. “Mmm. Fuck, you taste good.”

Regina gasped when she felt Emma’s hot breath against her, hips bucking up as lips brushed against her heated core.

_“Regina? Are you listening?”_

Regina groaned in frustration, taking a deep breath and unmuting her call.

“Yes, Mal. I’m listening. This is a bad time. Can I call you back?”

_“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all week. I want to settle this now. I’m tired of seeing trash all over when I’m out walking my dog. Help me out a bit and then you can get back to whatever it is you were doing.”_

Regina’s mouth dropped open, eyes squeezing shut as Emma pushed her panties aside and took her first swipe between her legs. She held her breath to keep from crying out, hips bucking up wildly against the soft tongue probing between her legs.

_“Regina?”_

“Yes, Mal,” Regina said through gritted teeth. “I realise that this issue is of great importance to you, and I promise you I will work diligently to-” Regina cut herself off, hand reaching out and slamming the mute button as she cried out, hips flying up as Emma wrapped her lips around her clit. She immediately dropped the phone, fingers plunging in Emma’s hair as she pulled the woman closer.

Emma gladly let herself be guided forward, mouth widening as she enveloped more of her wife’s swollen folds in her mouth. She gave more languid strokes of her tongue, pressing it up and down the length of Regina’s heated sex and grinning when the woman began swearing and bucking her hips.

“Fuck, Emma. More.”

Emma complied, sucking harder and moving her head from side to side as she narrowed her attention to the firm bud between her lips. She reveled at the wetness coating her lips and chin, bringing two fingers up and stroking them at the mayor’s heated entrance.

“Yes, Gods, Emma. Fill me.”

_“Regina? Hello?”_

Regina slammed the phone down on the receiver, glaring at Emma when she felt the woman chuckle between her thighs.

“You’ll pay for the mess I’ll have to deal with later, Miss Swan. For now, you owe me an orgasm.”

Emma happily complied, slipping two fingers inside of her wife and groaning at the slick heat that met her slim digits. Regina threw her head back and gasped, hips bucking up as two wonderfully talented fingers filled her. They instantly curled forward, rubbing against the rough patch against her front wall.

“Fuck. Emma, please. Move.”

Emma’s head swam as she heard the low pleading tone of the woman above her. She instantly complied, slipping her fingers nearly all the way out before pushing back in and curling forward against the fleshy pad within, lips holding firm to the swollen bud between her lips. She lashed it with her tongue when Regina’s hips rocked against her mouth, stomach tightening when her fingers were met with a fresh flood of wetness.

“Harder,” Regina demanded, gasping when Emma roughly plunged her fingers inside. “Yes, yes.”

Emma could feel her lover was closer, so she slid her fingers out and added a third, filling the woman with all three upon the next thrust. Regina cried out in approval, hips flying off her chair as she bucked against Emma’s mouth. Her stomach clenched tight as Emma began scraping her fingertips against her G-spot, her lips and tongue sucking and stroking wildly between her legs. She looked down at the head of blonde curls, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her body as she watched Emma pleasure her. Regina whimpered as she got ever closer, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm began building low in her belly, stomach pressing down hard as Emma’s fingers and tongue continued working her body.

“I’m close,” she panted, gripping the back of Emma’s head with one hand and the arm of her chair with the other. “Emma.”

Two more strokes is all it took for Regina to be sent hurdling off the precipice, shouting Emma’s name as her hips jerked wildly against the woman’s mouth. Emma held on tight, refusing the let the woman go as she continued lapping her tongue against the hard nub between her thighs. Only when Regina’s body collapsed did the blonde finally back off, gently slipping her fingers free and licking them clean.

“Fuck, Emma,” Regina sighed after several minutes of heavy breathing.

Emma smirked, getting up off aching knees and hovering over her wife.

“You taste amazing, baby,” Emma purred in her ear, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

_“Madame Mayor? Maleficent has called again and is holding on line one for you.”_

Regina groaned.

“Well, I guess I’d better leave you to work. I’ll take care of this problem on my own,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand and slipping it into the waistband of her pyjama pants. Both women moaned the second Regina’s fingers made contact with abundant wetness. “Since you’re too busy to take a day off. See you tonight, baby.”

Regina blinked as her wet fingers were suddenly surrounded by cold air, Emma having teleported herself home. It took her a moment to realise what happened, but she instantly jumped up when she realised she was alone.

Regina reached for the phone and pulled it to her ear, dialing her secretary.

“Claire? Tell Maleficent I will return her call tomorrow. I’m taking a sick day.”

With that, Regina hung up the phone, teleporting herself onto Emma’s lap a moment later. 


End file.
